The present disclosure generally relates to notifications and, in particular, proximity-based notifications.
Users often take photographs with friends, acquaintances, or other members of the user's social network. Sometimes, the user or others in the photos may post the photos on a social networking site that maintains a record of the user's social network (e.g., the user's social graph or social relationships with others). When these photos are posted, the social networking site may allow the user to identify (e.g., tag) individuals in the photos.